<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tearing your walls down by daddyhanji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863512">Tearing your walls down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhanji/pseuds/daddyhanji'>daddyhanji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Mikasa Ackerman, Edgeplay, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mentioned Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Sasha Blouse Friendship, Older Eren Yeager, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Sex, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Pegging, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rough Sex, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Switch Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Top Mikasa Ackerman, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violent Sex, jean kirstein simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhanji/pseuds/daddyhanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If your idea of protecting me is by putting yourself in the path of danger, you best believe i'll be standing on the edge of the cliff by your side. If you fall, i'll jump seven hells with you."</p>
<p>(Friends to Enemies to Lovers Trope)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. maria has fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We’ve been at this for two hours now, are you still not done running your mouth Ackerman?” Eren grumbled with a deep sigh, evidently exhausted from the rather aggressive argument with Mikasa.</p>
<p>“I fucking told you, I want to go out the walls.” The latter answered with finality while rolling her eyes heavenward. </p>
<p>“They’re choosing one from the two highest rankers in class, and in my opinion, I’m the better pick from the two of us.” Eren replied, with a smug smirk forming slowly on his face. The arrogance didn’t last long though, due to Mikasa’s fist flying onto his skin to wipe it off as quickly as it set.</p>
<p>
“WHAT THE HELL, MIKASA?! DON’T PUSH MY BUTTONS, I’VE BEEN HOLDING OUT FOR TOO LONG, ONE MORE FUCKING MOVE AND YOU’LL REALLY PASS MY LIMITS.”
</p>
<p>“Wow, I’m so scared.” Mikasa answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And what exactly will be the consequence of you losing it? Going to bite your hand??” she scoffed. “Oh please Yeager, let’s admit it shall we? Even in your titan form, you don’t stand a chance beating me.”</p>
<p>That statement was Eren’s undoing. He lunged at Mikasa, forcefully shoving her against the wall, hands tightly gripping the lady’s collar. His face grew more and more flushed, driven by anger and the heavy breaths he was taking. </p>
<p>Through gritted teeth, eren broke the sudden silence that has befallen the two due to the intensified tension in the room. “Is this what you wanted huh? Are you satisfied to see me in this state Mikasa?’’ </p>
<p>“Fuck you. Get off me while I’m still asking nicely.” She tried to push him off, but eren wasn’t the same lanky little boy she used to beat up in afternoon games.</p>
<p>His large frame now towers over her, with his body weight pressed against her own, Mikasa is unable to escape from his grasp. Losing her patience, Mikasa aimed a chokehold on eren’s throat, but he was quick to pick up her moves. Eren caught her hands midair, keeping a tight hold on her wrists, which is sure to leave bruises for days. With his other arm caging the right of Mikasa’s head, the feisty lady has nowhere to run.</p>
<p>“Oh the things I could do to you Eren, I swear to god-” Her words got caught in her mouth as she slowly made eye contact with the heaving figure in front of her. The emotions in his eyes have suddenly shifted, his grimace was gone, replaced by somewhat an amused and aroused grin. The looks he was giving sent chills running down her spine, the atmosphere from their place has completely been altered.</p>
<p>Still unresponsive, eren dipped his head, pressing the tip of his nose against her cheeks. He slowly grazed their skins together, tracing the sharp profile of mikasa down to her jaw. Once he reached her neck, he bit the vulnerable flesh that was staring back so openly at him.</p>
<p>Pain jolted through mikasa’s body, earning a groan along with a clenched fist from her free hand, tightly grasping at the fabric of the shirt eren was wearing. He licked the fresh bite marks, wiping clean the hints of blood from the harsh attack his mouth has done. Traveling back up to her ear, eren finally spoke, desire and hostility tainted in his voice. </p>
<p>
  <b>“You don’t even have the least bit of idea what things I want to do to you, Mikasa.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p><p>I wrote this in a spur of the moment 3 AM burst of inspiration to write a tense smut scene haha! I originally planned for this to be a one shot but if the story does well, I might continue it.</p><p>Next chapter will be the detailed and spicy one. 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. orgasm on a table with half of its content probably as wrecked as she is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m a meal waiting to be devoured, I even laid myself in front of your plate. All you have to do is close your eyes, give into the temptation and take your bite.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Something like this, you mean?”</p><p>Eren, who was so smug just a few moments ago suddenly became weak on his knees, forcefully biting on his lower lip in an attempt to swallow down all the unholy words and moans begging to come out his filthy mouth. This reaction was driven by Mikasa’s sure hand, groping his throbbing cock with no inhibition.</p><p>“What, Eren where’d all your confidence go hmm?” The only response she got were his desperate grinds against her palm. Pride and shame were thrown out the window as he helplessly tried to create even the smallest of friction through his clothed crotch. </p><p>“Ugh for eldia’s sake Mikasa, are you just gonna stand there as I fuck myself with your hands? do something.” His words almost came out as a whimper, pleading to be touched.</p><p>“I don’t know... I’m kind of enjoying this scene unfold in front of me right now.” Her tone was seductive, accompanied by the smirk planted on her lips, and the dark shades of lust within her eyes, any man- no even women, would drop on their knees and beg for even a ghost of her fingers upon their flesh. </p><p>Mikasa leaned closer towards Eren’s temple, giving a lick and a gentle bite on his ear before continuing her sentence, “But perhaps if you ask nicely, I’ll relieve this pent up agony quickly growing between my fingers.” She gave his balls the slightest of squeeze to indicate her point- and to tease the poor boy further.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He was adamant, causing for him to throw his head back in frustration at his own ego. If only he’d just let go, pleasure would come his way easily. But he had to hold back in order to savor his meal, because where’s the fun in giving into her way of things so easily? This was intentional, Eren loved the tension that his refusal creates. The more he rejects Mikasa’s games, the more she gets pissed, leading to an even rougher treatment towards his body, and an out of this world orgasm.</p><p>Eren drew his head away from hers to study her face, it really did seem that she wasn’t going to move unless the words comes out of his mouth themselves. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but before she could open her mouth and ask what he meant, Eren grabbed her hand and slid it in his pants, past his underwear. The skin on her fingers were welcomed with warmth and wetness. Just the knowledge of him being this wet and hungry for her was enough to drive Mikasa wild.</p><p>It was hard for her to restrain herself as she watches Eren unravel in front of her own eyes. He was a groaning mess, and that was one of the things she loved most about making love with him. Eren does not hold back moans, he’d let you know- more like make you hear how good you make him feel. And the fact that she isn’t even doing anything but let him fuck her hand, yet here he is close to coming, panting and trickling in cold sweat, makes the need in-between her thighs grow more and more by the second.</p><p>“Oh, fuck fuck fuck. I-I’m coming.”</p><p>He was ready for release but of course Mikasa had to ruin his nirvana by pulling away right before he comes.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair for you to be having all the fun, Yeager?”</p><p>“I’m a meal waiting to be devoured, I even laid myself in front of your plate. All you have to do is close your eyes, give into the temptation and take your bite.” He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ears before speaking again. “Haven’t we done this enough times for you to get used to pretending not to hate me while we’re at it? Pleasure trumps ego no? And you gotta admit, my dick game does make you forget even just for a few minutes right? If there’s any distaste left in you afterwards, just tell me and I’ll fuck it out of you.”</p><p>The laughs that came after his words were cut short when Mikasa threw a punch on his stomach. “I don’t hate you.” She spoke in the quietest way possible, as if the wind was knocked out of her.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“Nothing. I said you talk so much.” Mikasa didn’t allow any snarky remark to come out his mouth and pounced on him right away. She pushed him back to the other side of the hall where an old wooden table stood, holding some of captain Levi’s old teacups. </p><p>Eren suddenly pulled away, “Oh no no no. If we leave even the smallest of crack on one of his-mmh- cups he won’t hesi-ugh- hesitate to kick me straight in the face.” He spoke in between kisses, shrouding a hint of fear with a humorous tone.</p><p>“I won’t let him.” Mikasa replied, refusing to separate her lips with his while she guided his hands inside her shirt towards her breasts. Her body replied instinctively to his touch, arching her torso and throwing her head heavenwards. Eren took this as a chance to bury his face on her neck, he began with soft kisses but it didn’t take long for it to develop into famished sucking and biting. He licked the fading marks he gave her just a few days ago in the forest during a scouting mission, reviving their dark hue, determined to permanently leave traces on his territory. </p><p>His voice was muffled as his mouth was still attached on her neck, “Ooh, you care about my welfare now eh? Are you starting to like me, Ackerman?”</p><p>
She flipped their position and instead sat herself atop the table before replying, “Keep dreaming. I just don’t want to be eaten out and be welcomed with the view of your blackened eyes looking up at me, what an eye-sore would that be.” And with that, she grabbed the top of his head and pushed him down to his knees.</p><p>Their bodies work together like a machine who’s memorized each function of its every piece, understanding each other’s desires and needs without saying a single word. They may bicker and misunderstand each other all day, but when it came to pillow business, it’s like they’re puzzle pieces perfectly complementing each other.</p><p>Eren left kisses from her navel to her hip bones as he worked the zipper of her pants, but by the way Mikasa was tightly gripping at his hair, he understood that his lips were touching all the places except the one where she craved him most. For a second, he contemplated whether to taunt her a bit more, but his tongue too was itching to be buried deep inside her walls.</p><p>With his nimble hands, Mikasa was bared naked below in no time. With firm holds on each thigh, he spread her legs open, eyeing the leaking hole begging to be wiped clean. </p><p>“Already so wet for me, I see.”</p><p>Never breaking eye contact, Eren descended his face into her pulsating pussy. He blew on it lightly, sending shivers through her soul. She was aching to be eaten, he could tell by the quivers she’s failing to repress. </p><p>“Do something.”</p><p>He drew his index finger in a line following the wetness from the center up to her sensitive clit, “Huh, how the tables have turned.” And then he proceeded to lick the juices that his fingers have collected from her arousal. </p><p>“Your taste is immaculate-” </p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, Mikasa who has lost her patience grabbed him by the hair at the end of his nape, and dragged his face inside of her. Eren no longer wasted time, he opened his mouth and glided his tongue along her folds. He drew his tongue up and down her opening, refusing to pay attention to her clit and this just frustrated Mikasa even more. Eren knew that was her sensitive spot, he knows because he’s made her come undone with just that and not even a finger inserted a million times before. </p><p>He sucked and licked vigorously, pulling apart her folds, unwilling to leave a single spot of her untouched. He was lapping at her taste and Mikasa was struggling to keep upright on the table, one due to immense pleasure and two, because his hands were locked on a tight hold, forcing her to maintain a wide opening for him.</p><p>
Her knuckles were turning white, nails digging into old wood, gripping tightly and desperately onto the sides of the table she’s sat on. Eren was merciless, the more she whimpers and jolts, the more he is encouraged to destroy her completely. </p><p>“Oh my- stop, stop!”</p><p>Deaf to her pleas, Eren circled his tongue continuously on her bud and assisted the intrusion with two of his fingers in her tight little hole. “Your mouth says no, but your body says otherwise. This is the spot right?”</p><p>As if a map was planted on his mind, his hands were able to find the apex of her arousal in no time, getting to it is like second nature at this point. He knows this body more than his own.</p><p>Mikasa’s pants were getting heavier and by the way she’s biting her lower lip, it indicates that she was close to reaching her climax. Eren grabbed her jaw, “Look at me and stop throwing your head back. I want you to watch as I finish you off, and I want to see the face of this masterpiece I’m making.”</p><p>He quickened his rhythm of sucking, licking, biting and the sliding of his fingers even more. Mikasa was screaming at this point, fucked senseless and wrapped inside their own world. As if losing control of her own body, her hips lifted wanting to be closer to him, they were moving on their, riding his face and spreading her juice messily all over his face. He could feel the pulsations inside her walls, it was getting hotter and slicker by the minute. She’s not gonna last any longer.</p><p>It took three pumps with a third finger, and she clamped her thick limbs around his neck, back arched in an almost painful position, blood rushing to her head and eyes screw shut as she sees white and red dots alike. Eren has just given her a toe curling orgasm on a table, with half of its content probably as wrecked as she is. </p><p>“So tell me, do you hate me right at this moment?” </p><p>Eren stood from his position after licking her clean, and immediately wrapped his hands around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulders. </p><p>“I do-”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Levi, we just bought new teacups yesterday. And may I add EXPENSIVE, new teacups yet here we are walking towards your old cabinet to get the ugly ones that you’ll make our special guests use!” The hope in Eren's eyes turned into panic when he heard the familiar booming and giddy voice of squad leader Hange, and complete terror came over him when he heard the mention of heichou’s name.</p><p>“First of all, how dare you insult my cups when you look like that? They are not ugly, they may be a little crooked but it adds to the charm alright? And unlike certain people out there, they actually take BATHS.”</p><p>“NANIII?? Well “first of all”, cups don’t take baths and secondly is that what you call “a little crooked”? They’re literally in pieces Levi!” Hange answered mockingly as they are welcomed by the sight of broken teacups when they opened the table drawers. </p><p>“WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS DARED TO BREAK MY TEACUPS?!”</p><p> </p><p>The two were panting heavily as they escaped towards the storage room nearby, it was dusty and stuffy but they had to endure if they wish to see another sunset.</p><p>“Huff, that was a close call- oh.” Eren was about to pull Mikasa’s pants down but she was quick to slap his hand away. “What the hell you pervert?! The captain and section commander are a just door away from us!”</p><p>“Pervert?! How can you say that to the only guy who can make you cum?” Eren dramatically placed his hand on his chest acting as if he were a kicked puppy. When that method didn’t work as he was met only by an eye roll and snicker from the lady, he chose violence instead and flicked her on the forehead.</p><p>“WHAT THE-” Mikasa was about to lung at him but he covered her mouth immediately and pointed at her crotch. “Are you trying to get us caught? And I wasn’t trying to do anything funny. Your pants are inside out, do you plan to walk around like that? I don’t mind really. The thought of you being the laughing stock of the cadets would really entertain me.”</p><p>As she stripped, Eren noticed one button missing on her shirt, she waved it off and told him she’s got plenty reserves in her room. The two thought they had already overcame the storm, but their heartbeats raced like petrified horses when the captain said his next words.</p><p>“I’ll get to the bottom of this massacre and make those idiots pay. But I’m pretty sure I have old boxes in that storage room too, let’s use those for tea instead.”</p><p>“You are indeed a bottom Levi.” Hange murmured, and laughed to themself.</p><p>The captain passed them a judgmental glance and shook his head in disapproval, unaware of the jab they just threw at him. </p><p>“Stop acting like a stingy old man and just use the new ones we bought, Levi!”</p><p>“I am an old man.” Raising a brow before speaking again, “But you’re right. I’d rather we use those new ones because this closet is filthy. Let’s go Hange.”</p><p>Their footsteps grew further away, and when their voices can barely be heard, Mikasa grabbed the doorknob, ready to come out their cruddy hideout. But before she could take another step, Eren got hold of her wrist.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? Let’s finish what we’ve started.”</p><p>“You mean what YOU started.” She scoffed and shoved him off as she continued to walk away from him. </p><p>Eren peeked his head out the room and howled at her fleeting figure, “But I didn’t get to come!”</p><p>Without turning back, she gave him a sarcastic salute and went about her day.</p><p>“Not my problem, Yeager!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this after reading chapter 138 of aot, I just finished having a breakdown and I’m mentally unstable. I had a couple drinks to take my mind off things and my drunk arse thought it would help ease the pain if I write a scene where mikasa and eren are fucking.</p><p>p.s. do tell me if it sucks, cause as I’ve said im not in the right state of mind as I write this and im drunk as hell.</p><p>p.p.s. will revise once my hangover wears off after I wake up but for now enjoy the product of my brain juice mixed with alcohol.</p><p>p.p.p.s it's past 7 in the morning rip me</p><p>- shinzou sasageyo, h</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Debts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>roommates &amp; love bites,<br/>mikasa's after sex sight,<br/>eren alone in a closet,<br/>with his fingers inside his ass tight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can he still see me? I’m far away enough right?” </p>
<p>Mikasa was finally able to let go of the breath she’s been holding in after making sure she was out of Eren’s sight. Her knees gave out with the sudden ease her chest was enveloped in, the lady was trying to conceal the fact that her legs were shaking right after that soul-levitating-orgasm she had just received from the guy who never fails to make her blood boil. Leaning her shoulders on the wall, Mikasa toned down the pace of her walking in order to support her weight and be able to keep herself upright.</p>
<p>“Hey, you good? What’s wrong?” Jean seemed to have appeared out of thin air and smoothly slid his hands around her waist. He has been watching Mikasa stagger and struggle to walk for about a minute until he grew enough balls to actually come up and assist her. </p>
<p>“Leg day training.” She gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Now that he’s got a closer look, Jean’s other hand flew to her forehead immediately as he noticed her actual state. “Did you overwork yourself again? Mikasa you’re red as a tomato, your skin is scalding but you don’t seem to have a fever because- well you’re sweating so much.”</p>
<p>“That’s her after sex look.” Sasha’s words were muffled, thanks to the bread stuffed with bacon she just stole from the bakery nearby. Her stuffed mouth saved Mikasa’s dignity, hence that didn’t save her from being slapped in the back of her head, making her almost drop the food in her hands.</p>
<p>Jean shook his head at her in disbelief, “How many times do I have to tell you, it doesn’t look nice when you talk with your mouth full. One of these days you’ll end up choking and dying because of your beloved potatoes, and you know what? I’ll just sit back and observe.”</p>
<p>She made a sour face and stuck her tongue out before snatching Mikasa from him. </p>
<p>“Well then I will be taking my roomie from you, because you might just ‘sit back and observe’ if she ends up tumbling in front of you. Goodbye.” 

</p>
<p> With that, she dragged her away and made sure to yet again stick her tongue out at jean with a teasing smile on her face before fully heading out the door on their way back to their room.</p><hr/>
<p>“Those hickeys have been on your neck for weeks, what kind of beast are you dating?” </p>
<p>Sasha was helping her roomie on to the bed, but while fixing the pillows, her eyes were met by what seems to have become their constant companion, and it is to be found on the flesh of Mikasa. At this point, Sasha considers- and even calls the little love bite their third roommate. </p>
<p>“We’re not dating and he’s not a beast. More like the attack titan.” She muttered the last sentence to herself.</p>
<p>“Honestly, you should just get it tattooed at this point, save him the trouble of having to suck on it every time.” Sasha was laughing at the idea, and as though a light bulb had just been plugged, her face brightened with a realization that just clicked in her head. “AHA! Is that why you always have that scarf wrapped around you?”</p>
<p>“What? No!” Mikasa replied defensively. “Well I mean, I guess it does help conceal my bedroom endeavors no?”</p>
<p>The two burst into mischievous fit of giggles, but what Sasha said next had them rolling, with tears in their eyes and cramps to their stomachs. </p>
<p>“We both know you guys don’t only do it in the bedroom.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Oh fuck oh fuck, Mikasa you little bitch.” Eren’s moans were coming out from the storage room. After being left all perked up and frustrated, he decided to resolve the situation through his own hands- literally. 

</p>
<p>

With his eyes sealed shut and neck craned upwards, he slid a third finger inside him, aching to reach his release. </p>
<p>With his other free hand, he continued to pump himself rapidly, directing attention to his sensitive tip. The room was stuffed and warm, dust were falling unto his skin as his back occasionally hits the stack of old boxes beside the wall he was leaning on. 

</p>
<p>

But he couldn’t care if he tried, his thoughts were clouded, filled with need and desire. He refuses to acknowledge the dirt building up on his skin, and wouldn’t even spare a glance towards the eight tiny limbs crawling in circles on one of his ankles.</p>
<p>All that mattered to him was the picture of Mikasa inside his head, kneeling and dribbling saliva, with his cock occupying all the space in her mouth, down to her throat. </p>
<p>“I’ll make you pay for leaving me like this- ugh.” Eren was riding his own fingers that were up his ass, their length was reaching every spot he needed, no wonder why the very same hands drew Mikasa crazy, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Toes curling and teeth digging into his lower lips, Eren upped the speed even more. The sudden surge of pleasure lead him to lose balance and slip down the wall. 

</p>
<p>

Lust was making him weak, now on all fours and arms crouching on the dirty floorboard, Eren created a rhythm of slow, hard pounds and abrupt growth of momentum. He was edging himself, hence it wasn’t as good as when Mikasa does it. </p>
<p>“Please… please Mikasa… let me c-come.”</p>
<p>If it were up to her, Mikasa would keep him begging and desperate for the liberation of the knots forming inside of him. But since Eren was in control- or more like losing control, grinding his cock, with his hand wrapped tightly around it and tip touching the filthy ground, patience and teasing was out of the category.

</p>
<p>

He took his fingers out of his hole completely and plunged it right back in, enough to send him screaming as he spills hot and milky liquid.</p>
<p>“Fuck that felt good as hell.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay in there?” Hange’s voice came through the other side of the door after three knocks. “You sound like you’re in pain and that scream told me you’re really in trouble. I’m coming in in five.”</p>
<p>The door flew open and the officer’s mouth dropped at the sight before her. </p>
<p>“Goodness, Eren! Can you feel your legs? how long have you been stuck here?” She rushed to his side in order to help him lift the cabinet that paralyzed him from moving. She inspected his limbs and was relieved that his blood circulation was not affected from the accident. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, thank you Hange. I’ve been screaming for help this past half an hour, I’m so glad someone finally heard me.” Eren paid her a grateful smile while reaching for the hand she was offering to help him get out of the uncomfortable position he was in. </p>
<p>She gave him a light pat in the head and messed with his already tangled hair. “How did you even fall and got sandwiched by that thing in the first place?”</p>
<p>“I was arguing with Mikasa in here and she got pissed. Threw the whole cabinet at me and ditched.” He scratched his nape in embarrassment and began to head his way out the door. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone about this. You know it’s pretty embarrassing and I’m pretty sure we broke some things while fighting. if Captain Levi-”</p>
<p>“Finds out he’ll beat you to pulps.” Hange finished his sentence, knowing well Levi would not hesitate to wreak havoc on whoever dares break his possessions- no matter how old and unuseful they are; he’s really just that petty. “Don’t worry deary, my mouth is sealed. Now go ahead and get yourself cleaned up and have that leg checked up at the infirmary.”</p>
<p>Eren was completely outside the room before he remembered something. He peaked his head back in and spoke to her in finality. </p>
<p>“Umm… Hange-san. Don’t forget to wash your hands before you eat or touch your face or, or something.” Eren was finding it hard to form coherent sentences in shame. “You know I’ve been rolling around the floor and it’s, it’s really dirty so yeah, bye!”</p>
<p>He was sprinting through the corridor, itching to escape the awkward aura surrounding him. In his head, he was cursing the table and the room, promising never to do anything lewd near that cursed place again because he almost got caught in the act -more than once in the SAME DAY- if it weren’t for his quick thinking and agile movements.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Hange, I’ll make it up to you by letting you do that experiment you’ve been wanting to try on me for weeks.” 
</p><p>
He was only talking to himself at this point but he knows too well that he’ll end up regretting that, because studies with Hange never came easily. It is always accompanied by pain and blood, but Eren was taught to pay where payment is due, and that is why…</p>
<p>“Mikasa this is all your fault, I’ll make you compensate for all my losses today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eren is so hot (and funny) for what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The debt collector and his pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren, the sweetest dom<br/>a lady's pinkened blossom<br/>Mikasa is a power bottom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Mikasa’s POV </h1><p>
My sleep was cut short because of the massive crashing sound that emitted from me and Sasha’s shared bathroom. 
</p><p> The water was still running but she wasn’t answering my calls, this means that I should probably check on her… but the position I’m in right now is too comfortable to get up from.
</p><p>
 <b>“Eh she can handle herself, it’s not like this is the first time this has happened-”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
I was in the middle of snuggling back into my pillow and under my blanket when an even louder blow came from her, I’m pretty sure that was the sound of her body slamming onto the glass sliding doors. 
</p><p>
<b>“Oh god, what did this girl break this time? Hopefully it’s not one of her bones.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
I kicked my blanket off in frustration and stomped my way towards where that klutz was at. I didn’t bother to grab my shorts that were left on the carpet anymore, it was just me and Sasha at home anyway. 

</p><p>

We’ve seen all there is to see due to one drunken and curiosity driven night. Walking around in just our panties is barely the tip of the iceberg. 
</p><p>
I grabbed the door handle and entered without knocking, if she really did slip and cracked her skull open, I won’t receive any replies no matter how much I bang my fists on it right? 
</p><p>
As I entered, the sudden presence of light made my eyes sensitive. I had to scrunch, and scratch at them in order to adjust my vision. 

</p><p>

The steam coming from the shower isn’t helping either, I can’t catch a single glimpse of Sasha. Damn it did she really die in here?
</p><p>
<b>“So nice of you to finally join me after leaving me hanging earlier, Ackerman.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
What in god’s name is this asshole doing in my room? I scanned through his body, starting from the head to his other end. He doesn’t seem to have any injuries, so what was the sounds earlier from?
</p><p>
The questions in my head were soon answered when some of the steam went down, only to reveal his dick wrapped in his hand. 
</p><p>
<b>“Like what you see, my lady?”</b> The arrogance in Eren’s voice snapped me back to reality, I need to get a hold of myself if I intend to survive the night with two working legs and a well-rested body.
</p><p>
<b>“What the fuck? You’re seriously jacking off in a bathroom that is not even yours, have you no shame?”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
<b>“I hope you don’t mind that I started before you.” </b>He ignored my obvious disdain and continued to play with himself, <b>“You looked so peaceful in your sleep, my conscience couldn’t handle waking you up.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
Soap bubbles were running down his torso, I wasn’t sure if it was due to it or if it was because of the light, that his body looked as if it were glowing. </p><p>
Whatever was the cause, it better stop right now because it’s making him even more desirable than he already is. The thin string of my self-control would-
</p><p>
I was cut off with my own squeals when Eren suddenly grabbed me by the hips and dragged me towards him.

</p><p> The white shirt I’m wearing is now drenched, and because I didn’t have anything else underneath, my breast became apparent immediately through the fabric.
</p><p>
<b>“What do you think you’re doing? You got me all wet!”</b> I tried to sugar coat the emotion in my voice with assertion, but my walls could only withstand enough rocks being thrown at it. 

</p><p>

They’re usually firm and tall, but when this guy’s hands are groping your mounds, sucking on your nipples through your wet top and drawing incomprehensible shapes on the other, I think you’d understand why I’d melt right into his traps of seduction. 
</p><p>
<b>“Not the first time I did that actually.”</b> His mouth continued to work their way with me but his other free hand soon replaced his tongue as he stood properly to meet my gaze.

</p><p>

 <b>“You were already dressed for the occasion anyway. Are you complaining? Do you want me stop hmm?”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
I wanted to say no, stand my ground and push him away but the roughness in his voice was hypnotizing. His teeth were gently grazing my ear lobes, giving them a light tug. 

</p><p>

From there he proceeded to trace my piercings, giving each of them an adoring kiss. I had three, representing my parents, Armin and… him. 
</p><p>
We used to get along well when we were younger, but somehow along the way of joining the scouts we sort of just fell off. 

</p><p>

We’d be at each other’s faces screaming our lungs out, always competing, always wanting to be better than one another. We grew more and more aggressive and violent, till we got to this phase of fucking out our frustrations on each other- at each other as a remedy.
</p><p>
My reminiscing was muddled when a firm hand gripped my chin and forced me to look up. 

</p><p>

Eren was searching for any signs of rejection in my eyes, he might be rude and annoying on most days, and all the affection we used to share may be stored in a forgotten chest back in our abandoned house, but his respect for me and my boundaries is one thing that remained rooted in him.
</p><p>
What my mouth is adamantly fighting off to spill, my body gives in to easily. As Eren presses his thigh in between my own, my core just seemed to have a mind of its own because I found myself grinding on him while holding back my whimpers. 
</p><p>
<b>“I’m taking your silence as no then.” </b>He combed back the damp pieces of hair laying on my face,  and left a kiss on my forehead before continuing to speak, </p><p>
  <b>“Sorry to say, princess but this night is not about to go your way.” 
</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
All the gentleness in his voice disappeared as if one of the bubbles on his body being pricked and bursted, to be gone in a blink of an eye. 
</p><p>
In one swish of his movements, I found myself half naked and bent over in front of him.
</p><p>
<b>“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for walking away on me like that.”</b> 

</p><p>

I couldn’t hear him clearly, his words were masked by the drips of water hitting the tiles, and my mind was being taken elsewhere, down in the apex of my womanhood where his cock was gliding through my clothed crotch. 

</p><p>

<b>“I’m here to collect your debt.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
<b>“Then do and stop fucking talking.” 

</b></p><p>
  

My frustration was through the roof so I pulled down the last piece of clothing on my body, myself. I was being needy and that was enough to feed his ego. Last thing I heard was his haughty laughs before my ears ringed with a sharp slap coming from the skin of his palm unto my ass.

</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
I haven’t recovered from the first one but my flesh was met with another harsh hit, I staggered a bit but luckily pressed my hands on the wall in time, preventing me to slip completely. 

</p><p>

He told me to count up to ten, we aren’t even halfway through and I could already feel the swelling on my bottoms. It hurts so bad yet feel so good at the same time.
</p><p>
<b>“Six.” 
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
Eren’s index finger grazed my thighs before striking again. 

</p><p>
  <b>

“Louder Mikasa, if I can’t hear you I might lose count and we’ll have to start from the beginning.”</b>
</p><p>
   In a smooth movement, he flicked his wrist to slap my left cheek with the back of his hand and my right with his palm in one swing. 
</p><p>
<b>“What if that’s what I want?”</b> I heard him swallow down a groan before he clasped my hands together around his own and bowed me down even lower with his knee.

</p><p>

I received a couple more beatings before he opened his mouth to speak again. 
</p><p>
<b>“Stop being such a brat if you don’t want for your ass to look like they’ve been left in the sun for too long.”</b> 

</p><p>

I felt him give them tender touches that grew into a slow massage. He planted kisses on my back down my spine, until he was on his knees and facing my probably pink skin.
</p><p>
It stung when his lips touched the swollen flesh, but the moistness from his tongue relieved some of the ache, cooling every spot it met.

</p><p>

Hence, that wasn’t enough to distract me from the hand that was tracing my leg up to where the source of all my desires where coming from. As it reached its peak, I was expecting him to ram a finger into me, but my clit was enveloped with a brutal slap instead.
</p><p>
<b>“AH.”</b> He gave it a gentle rub before hitting me in the crotch again. The arousal leaking from inside me and the water from the shower made this harmony that made my head spin.
</p><p>
I was gritting my teeth too hard, to the point that I could feel the muscles of my jaw lock in tension. It’s hard to keep myself in check when I’m drowning in the waves of Eren Yeager’s sex like this.
</p><p>
Pain and pleasure was the perfect mixture to get me drunk in the heat of satisfaction.

</p><p>

I know that this is punishment for my distasteful behavior, but when he treats me as rough as this, it just makes me want to anger him more and corner him into spanking me till I lose my voice while screaming incoherent numbers.
</p><p>
He gave my cunt one final strike, the hardest one yet, and I found myself quivering as I came hard and loud. </p><p>My knees gave out but Eren was quick to catch me before I could fall. He twisted my body, forcing me to face him. My head slightly hit the wall behind when he suddenly delved in for a kiss, it was feverish and aggressive. 
</p><p>
He bit my lower lip, earning a moan from me. He took that as a chance to insert his tongue and I welcomed him with mine. He explored every corner he could reach and licked my lips like candy before pulling away and leaning his head on top of me.
</p><p>
<b>“You came from me just spanking you, do you know how hot that is?” </b>The realization struck me with embarrassment, I was about to dip my head down but Eren grabbed me by the throat and grazed his nose against mine. 
</p><p>
<b>“That’s nothing to be shy about, princess.”</b> His grip grew tighter causing me to cough</p><p><b> “Daddy loves it when his little pet shows him new tricks.” </b>
</p><p>
I gasped for air as he released his hold, I haven’t even taken a full breath yet when I felt his hands on the back of my thighs, indicating for me to jump and wrap it around him. 
</p><p>
As an obedient pet, I did.
</p><p>
Eren’s massive cock was pressed up against my folds, he was only giving it the smallest of friction and my greed drove me to reach for it. 

</p><p>

Right before I could touch his tip, my wrist were caught in a tight grasp. He dragged it above my head and slammed it against the wall. I was about to protest when I felt a large, veiny and moist clump of muscle enter me.
</p><p>
<b>“Oh fuck, your insides never disappoint Mikasa.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
He began with moderate movements, pulling out completely and plunging back in. The rhythm he orchestrated was deliberate, never faltering to hit my sweet spot.

</p><p>

It was driving me insane, because all I can think about is him pounding me relentlessly, fucking me through my orgasm and not stopping even after. I want him to corrupt me, to abuse my body until it gives out. Not this slow dismal shit he’s pulling right now.
</p><p>
And that’s when I realized that my punishment wasn’t over. His self-control is inspiring but I’m not about that life, so it’s time to go at things my way.
</p><p>
<b>“I want to touch you, please let me touch you baby.”</b> I mewled in my sweetest voice while softly grinding on his hips.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
As soon as they were set free, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hair tightly. I dipped my head towards his neck and started to lick and suck while making sure to meet his steady pounds below. 
</p><p>
Eren had a thing for necks, he told me a couple times before that one of his favorite part of me is especially that spot. So for the trick up my sleeve, I grabbed one of his hands folded around me, grazed it between my lips and lightly sucked on his thumb before wrapping it around my throat. 
</p><p>
<b>“Agh Mikasa.” </b>From my neck, his hand traveled behind onto my nape and pulled my hair, causing me to throw my head back forcefully. <b>“If you want something from me, ask nicely. Playing around like this with daddy’s weakness will only get you into trouble.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
I groaned in response, but the need in between my thighs is far greater than my pride right at this moment.
</p><p>
<b>“Please go faster, fuck me till I’m numb sir.” 
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
In a swift movement, Eren grabbed me behind the knees and pressed my legs to my torso. The position gave him an even deeper access if that were possible. I can feel him in my stomach, his large cock was rearranging my guts, banging every wall it makes contact with.
</p><p>
<b>“D-don’t- stop, please don’t f-ucking stop.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
Hearing me fall apart like that made him go even faster and harder. It felt like he was ripping through me, so I dug my nails on his back and clawed at him in desperate attempt to release the overwhelming sensations I’m feeling inside me. 
</p><p>
Eren was covered in marks from both my nails and teeth. His shoulder displayed different angles of my molars and canines. They made a beautiful pattern, a great reminder that this body belonged to me and no else. Mine.
</p><p>
<b>“What was that?” 
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
<b>“I said you were mine.”
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
He planted his cock deeper, it was inserted so much that I thought the other end would pop out my mouth. I couldn’t even form profound thoughts in my head any longer, and his heavy breaths were just making me even more turned and out of touch from the world around us. 

</p><p>

All I can see and feel is him and this thing poking at the farthest parts of my being.
</p><p>
<b>“Oh I am yours, and yours. only. Mikasa.” </b>As if to emphasize, he pulled out completely and pounded every word into me, engraving it not only in my walls but in my mind.
</p><p>
After my name left his lips, he started to fuck me relentlessly. We were both a moaning mess, even Eren’s tone is growing into a higher, breathlessly needy pitch. Our hands were gripping gravely at each other, pushing and leading towards a much needed release. 
</p><p>
My knuckles were turning white and my toes were so curled up that my nails were biting into the soles of my own foot. One more, just one more and I’ll-
</p><p>
<b>“Are you fucking kidding me?!”</b> Eren dropped his hold of me and made me stand up completely.<b> “What in seven hells are you d-” 
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
My anger was replaced by surprise when he grabbed one of my limbs, lifted it up and buried back his cock right into me. He came immediately as he entered, and the feeling of his hot liquid filling me up was enough to send me off towards my own release.
</p><p>
The buildup was so good that reaching nirvana was twice as great. I was screaming his name, fuck the other cadets sleeping on the other side of the walls, this man was fucking me through my orgasm. 

</p><p>

Every nerve ending in my muscles are tingling, my body won’t stop shaking violently, and yet he refuses to halt his movements no matter how much I beg, and plead saying I can’t come a third time right after that explosive one.
</p><p>
<b>“STOP- stop please, I ca- I can’t!” 
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
He turned me over and I gripped the nearest thing I could touch, desperate for support, because if I don’t receive any right now, I might really collapse and fall face first into the bathroom tiles.
</p><p>
<b>“You can.”</b> His hands were digging into my hips and with another round of violent thrusts that made my breasts bounce and collide with the wall I was holding dear life unto,<b> “and you will.”</b> I came. 
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
It was a climax that turned my whole body cold with sweat effusing from every pore. 

</p><p>

I felt Eren stiffen behind me, and his sudden pull out made my hole quiver. I haven’t even recovered from the abrupt abandonment when he flinged my body to face his and pushed my head down. 

</p><p>

I had no energy left to resist and so I succumbed and allowed myself to fall, I slumped on the floor with no elegance at all.
</p><p>
Eren gave it a few more strokes before his cum came shooting at my face. He held on my shoulders for support as he let it go down with his head tilted upwards. 
</p><p>Looking up from my position, I can catch glimpses of his contorted face, his mouth agape as his body trembled in pleasure. He was the actual depiction of art in sex form, seeing him in that state, is enough to make anyone drown in desire. 
</p><p>
After having calmed down, he lifted me up from my position and carried me unto his lap. We sat as the water cleansed us from our sins. Eren washed my hair and soaped my body, I let him do all the work, this is the least he can do after having his way with me.
</p><p>
My entire being is enveloped with nothing but exhaustion because of him.

</p>
<hr/><p>I’m now fully clothed and being carried towards my bed by Eren, my arms were lazily hanging on his shoulders as he walked, devoid of energy. He pulled the blanket off, arranged my pillows the way I do before sleeping and then gently laid me down the soft mattress. </p><p>He tucked me in before sliding in just beside my arm. I’d usually put up a fight and so would he, but fatigue has overcome our bodies, we both had a long day of arguing, training and fucking, so a little moment of peace would be nice.</p><p>I can feel myself drifting off and Eren had his eyes closed. I wonder if he has already fallen asleep. </p><p>I reached out to touch his tempting lashes, they were long and rather enticing alright? As my fingertips reached its destination, he suddenly spoke which made me jump a little. I guess he’s still half-awake then. </p><p>
  <b>“Go to sleep Mikasa, we have a hectic day ahead tomorrow. It’d be pathetic if I was to spar with a weak chick.” 

</b>
</p><p>
  

He held my outreached hand and pulled me closer to him. This was almost second nature, even then, Eren got cold easily. So in the middle of the night I’d find him snuggling up to me, almost pushing me off the bed with the proximity.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>I inched my way to him and only stopped when the tips of our noses were already touching. </p><p>
  <b>“One more thing before we sleep.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>We were talking groggily with our eyes half open. Eren replied with disdain in his voice, obviously ready to sleep and unwilling to chit chat.</p><p>
  <b>“What Mikasa?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Your… was thin. I don’t remember finishing you off earlier-”</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>My sentiments were left unopened because Eren wrapped his arms tightly around my head and dunked my face into his chest. A final attempt to quiet me down and cop some well needed rest. 

</p><p>

His scent, his arms underneath my temple, the heat emitting from his body and his steady breathing brought me familiarity and comfort. That was enough to snooze me off, and send me into a deep and sweet slumber.</p><p>
  <b>“Shut the fuck up, Mikasa.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He whispered into her hair, before giving it a light kiss and leaning his own against it. Eren switched off the lamp, letting their bodies that were entangled, be consumed by silence and the tranquil darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do you guys like it when their conversations are bolded for emphasis? </p><p>does it look weird?</p><p>should i just stick to my usual format?</p><p>- h</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>